clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia Jerl
Olivia Jerl is a Freshman (Grade 9) at Clearwater High. She is spunky, bad behaved, loud, yet caring and sweet at the same time. She also is extremely protective of her friends. She is best friends with Scott Taylor Eliza Bell and good friends with Brittany Brith, Alicia Borden, Ethan Webber, and Jamie and Moon Stellar. She is currently enemies with Sophie Clark after she backstabbed Scott. She is portrayed by Elizabeth Gillies. Character History Season 1 In Anything Could Happen, Scott calls her and asks if they can hang out. She seems very excited and asks him to meet her at her locker the next day. In Love Drunk, Olivia and Ethan both get detention when they are joking in class and when Ethan throws a notebook at their teacher's back, she is shocked at first but then finds it hilarious. She takes his seat at lunch which forces him to sit next to Danielle. Olivia tells him to date Danielle and when she asks him out, Olivia tries to tell her he has detention, but Ethan interrupts her. The next day, she tells Ethan that Mr. Tucker was mad that he skipped detention and warned him that Mr. Hanson was looking for him moments before he showed up. In Fuckin' Perfect, she's tutoring Ethan when Sophie asks them to hang out. Olivia says she can't go and she can't text either and leaves. She calls Sophie that night and tells her that her and her dad are going to pick her up to go to the beach and won't answer her when Sophie asks why she can't do stuff at her mom's. Sophie asks her to hang out the next day and Olivia says she can't and gets annoyed when Sophie keeps asking her why. Danielle asks Olivia why she was mean to Olivia and Olivia tells her it's because her mom is abusive. Danielle asks her if she's okay and Olivia tells her she's fine. In Keep Holding On, Scott asks to hang out but she can't because she's at her mom's. She wants to hang out with him that weekend, but he's busy so she's sad. When she gets home she finds a note her mom left telling her to watch the kids. Her mom calls and yells at her for not taking out the trash. In the bathroom the next day, she hears Leah talking bad about her mom and explodes on her and tells her that she doesn't know what a bad mom is. Danielle asks her what happened and Olivia tells her she just wishes for a mom that cared. That night she asks her mom to sign a test she fails and her mom refuses. They start a fight which ends with Olivia's mom throwing a pan at her head. Olivia starts crying and cuts herself. She tells Eliza that she can't live with her anymore and Eliza tells her to get footage of the abuse, but her siblings would go up for adoption as a result. Regardless, Olivia sets up a camera and gets footage of her mom screaming at her and slapping her across the face. Before she can send the video to Child Services, she hears her sister cry and realizes she can't be without them. She tells Scott and Eliza that she can live with her mom as long as she doesn't touch her siblings. In This Is How I Disappear (1), she invites Scott to join Pride with her after he realizes he might have feelings for guys. At the meeting, she is shocked when Scott comes out as bi and at lunch the next day, she accidentally tells everyone at their table. She also feels bad for him when his parents won't let him go, but is happy when he decides to go anyway. In This Is How I Disappear (2), she tells Scott to talk to Mr. Pendar after his parents catch him going to the club and won't allow to go. After Mr. Pendar tells him to obey his parents, she surprisingly tells him to do the same thing. In Dancing On My Own (1), she asks Scott to homecoming but he rejects her because he is going with his girlfriend. She makes him promise to save 3 dances for her and he happily agrees. Moon sees that she's devastated and she reveals her 3 year long crush on him. She tells Moon that she wouldn't tell him because she doesn't want to ruin their friendship. She finds Harley and tells her a bunch of lies about Scott trying to get her to break up with him. She tells Trey about her problem and then Scott runs up and hugs her, but she pulls him off because he doesn't really mean it and walks off. At the dance, she tries to find Scott so she can apologize and tells Eliza that she blames Harley for everything. Later on, she fake cries tells Brittany that Harley was mean to her in another attempt to get Scott. In Dancing On My Own (2), she is telling more people lies about Harley being a bitch to her. After Scott hears, he asks Olivia about it and she starts to lie to him but is interrupted by Eliza, Moon, and Tim. Eliza tells Scott that Olivia was lying and Moon accidentally lets it slip that Olivia loves him. Olivia runs off crying. Moon finds her and apologizes, and Olivia tells her that she can't live without Scott and Moon tells her to talk to him. She apologizes to him for lying and he forgives her and hugs her. She leaves the dance feeling better. In Eyes Open, Eliza runs into her and she asks what's wrong so Eliza tells her about the guy begging her for nude pictures. Olivia tells him not to send him any, period. When Eliza gets a picture of his penis, Olivia asks to see it. Eliza quickly tells her no. In What You Waiting For?, she is sitting with Jeremy and Isaac and supports Jamie's idea to wait before she and Jeremy start dating. Scott calls her and a few of his others friends together and tells them he's gay. When Gina starts saying how wrong it is, Olivia bitches at her and Gina leaves. This leaves Olivia angry that Scott now is embarrassed to be gay. In The Change, she is at the FilmFridayz meeting and is acting crazy like everyone else until Moon pulls her away to help her talk Eliza out of going to visit her brother. Olivia stands by Moon's side and then goes back to the meeting to find everything in chaos. Unlike everyone else, she enjoys watching it unfold. In Give Me All Your Luvin', she talks to Scott about his artwork and he tells her that he wants to break the rules and do something rebellious. This worries Olivia as she thinks he might do something really stupid. She tries to talk to Eliza about getting him to stop, but Eliza tells her he has to learn on his own. Olivia becomes upset and tells her she will help him on her own. The next day she hears from Abby that Scott smokes with her and yells at him, threatening him to stop. He rejects her and bumps into her rudely as he leaves, shocking her. He talks to her later that day acting like smoking isn't a big deal and she decides to treat it as a game as well and yells that Scott's on drugs to the whole hallway. Scott cusses her out and leaves, making her even more upset. While she and Scott are filming a scene for FilmFridayz on the stairs, she threatens to push him off if he doesn't quit. Scott agrees, but is furious and runs off. Scared by the fact that she went too far, Olivia wants to find him, but Eliza convinces her to let him simmer down. When Olivia asks what Scott told Eliza, she lies and tells her that he still wants to be friends even though he said the opposite. Olivia is overjoyed. In Two Kinds of Happiness, Moon wants to hang out with Olivia, but she is too busy studying for midterms and tells her to meet new people. The next day she is confused when Devon asks to hang out with Moon and she rejects him. In Force A Smile (1), she tells Kat that her mom won't let her be in clubs anymore and when she turns 18, she's going to move to San Diego. Scott asks her where she was at FilmFridayz the next day and she tells him. He offers her to live with him, but she tells him she won't leave her siblings alone with her abusive mother. She gets home that night, but lost her key which makes her mother furious. She pushes her into the door and tells her to leave. Olivia leaves and starts crying, cutting herself. Eliza sees her cuts the next day and asks her how much more she can take. Olivia says not much and leaves. Eliza then makes a plan behind her back to tell the guidance counselor about everything. When the guidance counselor calls Olivia down, she lies and says nothing is wrong. After the leaves the office, she has a breakdown in front of Danielle and Alicia once she realizes her mom will know that her friends know about her being abusive and is scared of what she might do. That night, she plans to leave home. In Force A Smile (2), Olivia is at the train station to go to San Diego, but doesn't have enough money for all the trains she would have to ride. She realizes she needs to find a way to get more money. She tries to sell her necklace, but a man steals it. Her friends show up to pick her up and at first, she is reluctant to leave. Eventually, they convince her to come back home and she does so grudgingly. The next morning, her mom tells her not to do it again because it will tarnish her reputation, not even asking why she did it. Olivia realizes that nothing will change and becomes discouraged. Season 2 In Midnight City, Moon invites her to go to the mall with Eliza, but Olivia is stuck on house arrest after she ran away. She complains that he mother is only acting nice to her because the police are around and she feels sufoocated. She's home alone the next night babysitting her siblings and Eliza calls her and invites her to Tim's party, but Olivia has to reject. She accidentally knocks over her sister from her high chair and she starts screaming. The police come in and think Olivia was purposely trying to harm her sister and call her mom. Eliza and Moon come to her rescue by sneaking into her window and taking her away to the party, which Olivia is excited for. She is about to leave when she sees Liam's breakdown and is concerned for him. On the way back, she and Eliza see tons of police cars at her house and she is nervous. She and Eliza run into her father who tells her that her mom called the cops when Olivia was missing and apologizes for the extreme protection she always has. He tells her things will change once she's at his house and they go to deal with her mother. In I Knew You Were Trouble, she's in class when Ethan comes in late and starts fighting with their teacher. She tries to get him to stop, but it has no effect on him and he flicks everyone off and leaves. She is very disappointed in him. She's still annoyed with him when he arrives at lunch and is surprised when the principal comes and takes him away. He calls her the nexy day and makes her leave school so he can tell her he's going to be away for a while on house arrest. She tells him that she's counting on him to come back and he promises her he will as they hug goodbye. In Bring Me to Life (1), she is hanging up Pride posters with Alicia in the hall and notices that she starts acting weird when Trey talks to them. Olivia can tell she likes him and promises not to tell anyone when Alicia asks her to. At lunch, she defends Alicia when everyone keeps asking her who she likes and is surprised when she makes a move on Trey. She asks her the next day how things are going and tells her to ask her mom how she would feel about her dating a transgender since Alicia isn't sure how she feels. She supports her after her mom said she's only okay with them being friends. In Knock 'Em Out, Scott comes to her for advice about losing his lip virginity in a scripted video. She asks him how he wants it to be remembered and says she wouldn't want to have her first kiss like that. In Young Blood, she finds it weird that Jamie sleeps on the couch in her living room and kicks Sophie out of their lunch table at the end of the episode after she backstabbed Scott. In A Year Without Rain, Brittany calls Olivia for advice since she wants to dump Levi because he is so depressing since his mother got sick. Olivia tells her not to dump him because his mother is almost dead and the whole school will think she's a total bitch if she does. Brittany doesn't care, and Olivia gives up. In Cough Syrup, Sophie tries to talk to her in the hall, but Olivia is still mad at her and tells her to leave her alone. In Kiss With A Fist, Brittany comes to her for advice again about Levi and Olivia says that she needs to stop pity dating him now that his mother is dead. Brittany decides to take her advice this time and hug. She feels bad for Ethan when she learns he's being held back but makes a joke about it and upsets him unintentionally. In Panic Station (1), she calls Sophie a dirty little whore and when Sadie tries to stick for her Sophie, she calls them both losers and walks away. In Panic Station (2), she hears Sophie talking to Ethan about how she almost killed herself and calls her pathetic for telling someone she hasn't talked to in forever. They argue again and it becomes extremely heated. Sophie urges Olivia to do something, so Olivia throws Sophie into a locker and they proceed to have a very brutal fight as Ethan tries to break it up. Mr. Hanson comes and pulls them apart, sending them both to the office. She is later mentioned by Sophie when she is in the office getting her punishment. In 21 Guns (1), she gets dragged along by Kat to Eliza's house and is shocked to hear that her boyfriend belongs to a cult. She expects for Eliza to dump him because of it. Relationships TBA Trivia *First Appearance: Anything Could Happen (101) *Episode Count: 25/37 *She is the first and currently only character to run away from home. *She has two younger siblings that she cares for more than anyone. *She cares for her friends more than anyone else does on the show which is shown when she becomes very hostile towards Sophie after she backstabs Scott. *She was the first character to be under house arrest; the second was Ethan. *She is the sixth character to get into a physical fight. The others are Eric Stem, Sophie Clark, Ethan Webber, Brad Craymer, and Abby Ulmer. Quotes *"I would love to, Scott!" (First Line) *"People normally notice when large objects strike them in the face." *"Mr. Tucker, we were just reenacting the famous Battle Bunker Hill." *"I can’t believe we terrorized all those children. I’m so proud of us." *"Scott is as easy to play as a guitar." *"That’s ridiculous! Stop this outlandish behavior at once!" *"If you love someone…set them free…" *"Congratulations, you’re gay!" *"A little sabotage never hurt anybody…" *"Yeah, it’s really great that you don’t care about his extreme anger issues or double life." *"I can’t live without Scott. If I had to hurt a few people on the way to getting him, I was okay with it." *"If you loved her that much, you would make time." *"None of us give a fuck about your religious views on this because they mean shit and they’re wrong." *"Hey everyone, Scott’s on drugs!!" *"Just because I ran away doesn’t mean I’m some kind of criminal with a loose cannon!" *"We’ll still love you…but not in front of our sophomore friends." *"Yeah, well you broke Scott’s heart and since he won’t do anything about it, I guess I’m going to have to" Category:Regular Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:FilmFridayz